Art and Science
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Sunstreaker and Wheeljack have a secret. They've kept it for a long time and are in no hurry to let it get out. Wheeljack/Sunstreaker


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warning: **Oocness because otherwise Sunstreaker would never look at Wheeljack let alone bond with him.

**A/N: **Wheeljack/Sunstreaker was second place in the poll and this is their fic. Tell me what you think

* * *

**_Art and Science_**

Wheeljack was not surprised when he onlined in medbay. Truthfully, the device he was working on had given him so much trouble he was actually surprised he hadn't ended here sooner. He cycled air in exasperation, knowing that now he was forced to wait until his lab was back in order before resuming his work. He moved the device from his list of priorities, at least until he could get his hands on a new supply of power feeds, since he just used the last ones he had.

"Finally woke up, eh?" Ratchet's amused reached him and Wheeljack turned to see him walk out of his office.

"Got tired of waiting for my kiss," Wheeljack replied, "How bad was it this time?"

Ratchet cycled air and Wheeljack watched him perform a scan on his body in complete silence.

"Ratchet?"

"Bad enough, Wheeljack. If Sunstreaker hadn't been passing through…"

Wheeljack flinched, "I guess he's pretty mad at me, isn't he?."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Mad that he got his slagging paintjob dirty when he got you out is more like it. Just ignore him, everyone else does."

Ratchet didn't notice the look the Lancia threw his way. Wheeljack couldn't blame him, after all, no one really knew.

******(Past)******

Like all engineers, he loved building new things. His dream was to gain the attention of the government in order to get permanent funding. As it was, he was just one of many engineers recently graduated from the Academy. Mechs like him only got minimum funding and Wheeljack knew he would have to find another way to get the credits he needed to build a machine that would impress the Senate.

For engineers there was only one way to make quick credits: building mech frames and armor upgrades. Unfortunately, he was stuck trying to make a name for himself in a market where his competition was as good as himself. For Wheeljack, this meant he had to find a way to make his creations different than what the other engineers offered. Customizations were a good way to start. Mechs that could spare the credits always went for upgrades that would distinguish them from the rest. Specially if they were build in mass, like war models. Of course, the clients that could afford the upgrades he came up with were few and far in between.

It was while watching his last client, a flier, walk out of his office that he had an epiphany. Frames were built thinking about performance. Only noble mechs wasted credits on frames designed purely for aesthetic purposes. Wheeljack realized that if he were to mix the two, while somehow managing to keep his prices from going too high, he would finally get the necessary credits to start his plans for a new device.

Now, in order for the engineer to start his plan, he would first need to consult someone that knew more about what was pleasing to the optic. He could build anything he set his mind into, he just wanted to be sure it was both functional and beautiful.

He found the answer in a young mural artist named Sunstreaker, The mech carried a reputation as a short tempered mech, but Wheeljack was not to be deterred. Sunstreaker's past as a gladiator kept him out of the most prestigious artistic showings, but Wheeljack had been impressed by his work.

Meeting the mech had been an event in itself. He'd never met a case of same-spark twins and watching the artist with his brother was a revelation in itself. The engineer was glad he caught the mech in a good mood because Sunstreaker had agreed to help him. The fact that his brother seemed to be a merchant made Wheeljack think the mech would try to talk him into making parts for his brother to sell.

Parts sold my merchants didn't have the same quality and Wheeljack didn't want his name to be associated with sub-par parts. It surprised him when Sunstreaker didn't ask for it. Instead, he warned Wheeljack to stay away from Sideswipe. At the time the engineer thought it had to do with the artist trying to keep his brother to himself. Now, he knew he was trying to keep Wheeljack from getting under his brother's charismatic spells. Once he saw Sideswipe in action, Wheeljack was sure the mech could sell the Matrix to Primus himself.

The frames Sunstreaker sketched for him quickly became famous and both Wheeljack and Sunstreaker's popularity grew. Both mechs knew Wheeljack could've kept Sunstreaker's name secret, but the engineer firmly believed the artist deserved to have his name known too.

All through the vorns, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack's partnership grew. Sideswipe had once joked they would end up bonding since Sunstreaker seldom kept friends. Wheeljack never knew why the artist had such a bad reputation. Sideswipe was as volatile as him. Sunstreaker was just more eccentric, but in the fields of Sicence every mech was eccentric and Wheeljack never saw anything wrong with it.

Instead, he used his friendship to ask both twins about their bonds. He made observations and he planned. His frames were selling and he now had a steady supply of credits. Now all he needed was a revolutionary idea. Wheeljack had plenty of them, but it had to be one that marveled every Senator. He couldn't blow what could very well be his one chance.

Sunstreaker helped him and for once it was for more than his skills. Wheeljack secured extra funding from the Academy. It took both of them almost three vorns to perfect, but at the end of it all Wheeljack and Sunstreaker had the chance to present the first of many Seeker trines.

Wheeljack had effectively used the information he gathered from Sunstreaker into creating a bond that worked almost like a same-spark bond. The new fliers were beautiful to behold and their programming amazed everyone that dared study it. They would never imagine their idea to be so good to be mass produced. Both Wheeljack and Sunstreaker were offered secured jobs for the government and both mechs had accepted.

It was there, during the height of their careers that they both accidentally bonded. They had been over energized at the time, but there was no turning back. Sure, Sunstreaker left him to join The Assembly in Praxus for a while, but they slowly worked things out.

******(Back to the Present)******

Unfortunately, neither mech was prone to public displays of affection. Add to it the fact that Sunstreaker's temper seemed to drive everyone away and Wheeljack's workaholic habits kept him in his lab most of the time and no one in the Ark thought they even knew each other's existence.

Wheeljack got out of the medbay intent of finding his bondmate. He found him pounding drones in the Training room and the engineer settled to watch him. It always amazed the engineer how beautiful Sunstreaker was and how lucky he was that the mech had given him the time of day back then.

Sunstreaker finished pummeling the last of the drones before turning his optics to stare at the engineer. Wheeljack felt his spark skip a pulse at the intensity of it. The golden mech walked over to his direction and the Lancia realized he was being subjected to the Lamborghini's careful check over his injuries.

"I'm fine, Sunstreaker," he said while opening the bond to reassure him.

Sunstreaker's gaze softened and the warrior briefly touched the facemask, "You looked like slag. I never saw Ratchet curse so much before and Sideswipe says this one is the biggest explosion so far."

Wheeljack felt the apprehension and fear coming from his side of the bond. It was accompanied by mirth and slightly lustier thoughts of door wings, which promptly made him close the bond. The last thing he needs is Sideswipe's thoughts on Prowl while talking with Sunstreaker. The mech in question didn't seem mad at him. They both agreed early on to keep he bond closed unless needed, due to Sideswipe being reluctantly dragged along for the ride. That it helped them concentrate during battles was an unexpected bonus.

"Come on, I have some free time until my lab's clean and I know someone is looking forward to a wash and polish," Wheeljack said, taking the warrior's hand in his.

He must've scared Sunstreaker pretty bad if the warrior let him get away where anyone could walk in at any moment.

The Lamborghini scoffed, letting go of the Lancia's hand, "As if I'm letting you touch me when you look like scrap. First thing you are going to do it let me wash you. Afterwards, you need to be repainted. Three coats because anything less will just be waste given your work. Then polished and to the berth. Only then I'll allow you to touch me."

Wheeljack laughed at the haughty tone, "Fine. I'll suffer through you pampering me. How could I ever live with a shiny new paintjob?"

Sunstreaker growled and stalked off towards their quarters. Wheeljack following after him already planning how to show his mate he was alright and well. It would probably take him interfacing several times, but Wheeljack didn't mind at all.

* * *

_The Assembly - a "center of Autobot science, technology, art, philosophy and culture" hosted in Praxus according to Teletraan-1_


End file.
